


A date in the Cinema bathroom.

by smallpanslytherin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Venom, Public Sex, Rimming, Short & Sweet, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpanslytherin/pseuds/smallpanslytherin
Summary: Waiting in line for movie tickets is annoying enough as it is without the machine breaking and throwing date night off completely. Eddie feels far too stressed for Venom's liking, but luckily the Symbiote is very familiar with one of the ways Eddie liked to rid himself of stress the most. Thank God for that bathroom being close by, shame it isn't soundproof, though.





	A date in the Cinema bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes:  
> \- Swearing.  
> \- EXPLICIT sexual content in a public setting.  
> \- Safe, sane and consensual sex.
> 
> I've seen Venom twice so far and I couldn't resist falling for this pairing. This is my first attempt with them, thank you for reading! My requests are open so please don't be afraid to suggest and request, I don't bite ♡ (but Venom does).

Eddie groaned, gritting his teeth as his hands dug into the porcelain rim of the sink, his knuckles turning white. How did he get like this again?

**So good for us, Eddie.**

Oh, right. 

Venom’s tendrils split in two, the newly formed ones beginning to slide down and weave between the buttons on their host’s jeans, while the original two tightened around Eddie’s budded nipples, forcing another gasp from the man’s lips. Twisting and rubbing, Eddie was sure if Venom didn’t stop now he’d end up orgasming just from that stimulation alone. 

“Vee,” Eddie whispered, biting down on his lip in mock protest as the slick tentacles easily pulled his clothing open, more sprouting from their host’s thighs and used to yank the fabric down. “Venom, we’re gonna’ get caught-.”

**And that excites you, doesn’t it, Eddie?**

Eddie keeled, bending his body over the sink counter as a swipe of that devilish tongue made itself known against his entrance, his shaking thighs so close to just _giving in_ and spreading like there was no tomorrow. His love was right, as always, it did excite Eddie. Waiting in line for movie tickets only to have the machine break down and put everything on hold caused Eddie’s mind to wander, a trail which Venom had followed like a bloodhound. And almost instantly after Eddie made the grave mistake of fantasising about sneaking off to the men’s bathroom and having a little fun, Venom had marched their shared body over there without a second thought. 

“Venom,” Eddie groaned, feeling how cold the counter was against his hips as his boxers were pushed down to his knees.  
Tentacles continued to swirl around his body, massaging his thighs and biceps into absolute submission beneath his clothing. Waves of pleasure continued to ripple through Eddie, a hot prickling sensation following each one, Eddie recognising this as Venom’s anticipation, their _hunger_ to simply devour Eddie whole. 

His beloved’s tongue lapped at Eddie’s shoulder blades, causing the man’s spine to arch and shiver so intensely as such a desperate pang of need pulsed in Eddie’s cock. His member twitched, red and hard yet so neglected by his partner. Eddie focused his hazy mind to the aching there, almost willing Venom to please him, and the man was met with a deep purr right under his hips, teasing. 

**You don’t deserve that, Eddie. Not yet.**

The low voice echoing inside his mind spurred more groans from Eddie’s lips, knowing how much Venom wanted to draw this out and make their beloved beg for it. Venom loved to hear the shaking breaths and pathetic whimpers they could draw from such a strong, perfect host; and Eddie himself didn’t exactly hate being forced to the brink of his dignity and control. (He quite enjoyed it, actually). Venom’s tongue glided forward, sliding over Eddie’s shoulder and licking feverishly at the man’s chest, each lap to his nipples making the host’s knees want to buckle. Eddie pressed his hips forward in desperation to try and find friction against something, _anything_ , but he was met with thin air and his yearning to be touched doubled.

“Venom, please,” Eddie spoke lowly, eyes shut as his shaking body arched over the sink again; slowly giving in.  
Every tendril on his skin was sweet torture, the tongue on his chest making him twist in desire as a tentacle began to climb his thigh.

**Please what?**

Eddie was almost unable to process the question, as his beloved pressed a warm and very thick tentacle flush against his tensing hole, almost as if it was begging for Venom to just drop the act and fuck Eddie into next week. The human groaned, cock pulsing again as Eddie forced his hips back, grinding himself pathetically against the tentacle with no success of feeling any friction at all. A sultry rumble ran through Eddie’s back, oh, Venom found this _amusing_. Biting his tongue, Eddie glanced at the door. There was no way they’d have this room to themselves for much longer, and Eddie’s need to cum had slowly overtaken his pride with each lick of Venom’s tongue. 

“I want to cum so badly, please, I need you to make me- us, feel good, _Venom_.” 

Air was pushed from Eddie’s lungs out of shock as his feet were suddenly swept off the ground, Venom’s tendrils holding the man up in the air in such a way that made him appear to be treading water. Eddie had a perfect view of himself in the mirror, tentacles coiling around his body tightly to hold him in place. The sight was one Eddie would not forget soon, Venom spreading his legs apart mid air, Eddie’s reflection serving well to capture tendrils snaking down Eddie’s hips and straight to the man’s ass. 

Cupping his body so carefully, each tendril began to act like hands, pushing and pulling apart Eddie’s ass like a game as they circled and tensed, squeezing their perfect host’s body as Eddie’s heart began to hammer. Bent over the sink with his jeans and boxers bunched at his knees would be one position to feel ashamed over being caught in. But this? At the total will of Venom, no control of his own with a cock dripping precum and legs spread as wide as a porn star’s as tendrils kneaded his ass like he was a piece of meat - it was damn _filthy_ , and Eddie’s cock strained over how hard the idea made him. 

**Filthy, yes.** Venom’s voice was even more so, Eddie able to feel the symbiote smirking under his skin. **So dirty for us, letting us spread your legs in a public bathroom where anyone could walk in and see how much you like being treated like a toy designed to be fucked.**

“Venom,” Eddie’s voice was strained now, gasping as the images flashed inside his mind and forced even more pre cum to leak from his aching tip. His stomach was flipping, but of course, Venom could feel it just as much as their darling. The symbiote knew exactly what they were doing, swelling Eddie’s absolute desperation for pleasure until breaking point. Tendrils began to coil and flick, wrapping around Eddie’s balls and circling his entrance again, two thicker ones yanking the man’s ankles even further apart. Venom’s tongue sank into Eddie’s shoulders, dancing down his spine in such a wicked way before reappearing out of their host’s thigh. Instantly, the tongue curled up and lapped at Eddie’s entrance, such a simple action enough to make the man’s eyes roll back into his head. It was enough to break Eddie, more than enough.

“Fuck, I’ll do anything, I need it so bad, Vee. I need you to fuck me, however you want, God, please do whatever the Hell you want to me, fucking make me scream-.”

Venom’s tongue plunged into Eddie like a ravid beast going in for the kill. The moan this produced from Eddie’s thick lips was absolutely delicious, Venom’s own pleasure trembling its way through Eddie’s entire body as the symbiote relished in how it felt to spread their beautiful host open like _this_. Each tentacle keeping Eddie suspended began to curve, bobbing him up and down on the tongue painfully slow as the body part twisted and turned, Eddie groaning in absolute bliss as Venom made the man sink down so deep on the tongue, Eddie’s hole stretched so wide on the thick girth of the slick flesh thrusting into him so roughly. 

Two more tendrils pushed from Eddie’s skin, the feeling made even more intense by the constant tease of his prostate. Each formed into Venom’s clawed hands, one grabbing Eddie’s jaw harshly as the other laced itself into the man’s hair, yanking Eddie’s head back. He hissed at the sensation, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes as his love forced Eddie to look at his reflection. Eddie swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering weakly as warmth suddenly enveloped his length, already so close to breaking. Venom’s tongue swiped against Eddie’s sweet spot at the same time as the tight encasing of tendrils pumped down on the man’s length, massaging each vein and inch of it like Eddie was being worshipped. It was impossible to look away, Eddie’s gaze fixed on his reflection as he was fucked. 

**Look, the way your body bends and squirms for us. You tense and moan so much when we’re inside you.**

Venom forced Eddie down harder on their tongue as the voice growled inside Eddie’s head, the words bringing him as much pleasure as all the touches. Eddie whined like a whore, eyes glued to the view of that hot tongue sinking even deeper inside him. God, so close, he was so, so close.

 **Only we can touch you like this, make you feel this way, Eddie. You are** **_mine._**

Eddie’s eyes rolled back so hard the man could have blacked out, his whole body going limp in Venom’s grasp as an orgasm burned through his system. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, the possessive growl in the way the symbiote said ‘mine’ was everything Eddie needed to fall into the most bone shattering orgasm he’d ever experienced. Ropes of cum spilled from Eddie’s cock, Venom’s tendrils writhing as they pushed their host’s shirt up, growling under Eddie’s skin as the liquid spilled all over his abdomen. His body shook violently, eyes snapping shut as the amazing sensation caused him to forget where he and his beloved were, screaming so loud a tendril was suddenly forced into Eddie’s mouth to keep him relatively quiet. Eddie’s muffled scream turned into a jarring moan, vibrating around the tentril and causing Venom to purr back in pride. They made their host so happy, and Eddie was able to feel Venom’s joy bubbling in his abdomen. 

If anything, it just added to Eddie’s high. Venom, his beloved, felt so happy and Eddie could feel it too. It was beautiful, and impossible to ever imagine being seperated. The white pleasure slowly began to drain from Eddie’s mind, clear thoughts ebbing their way back to being in control. With a deep, shaky sigh, Eddie opened his eyes again to take in his reflection. Disheveled, trembling and covered in sweat and cum, mouth spread wide by their darling’s tendril causing saliva to run down Eddie’s chin. The man shuddered, twisting in displeasure when Venom’s warm tongue finally began to retract from inside their host. Eddie gave a soft and tired hum, the action triggering Venom to also pull back the tendril pulsing on their beloved’s tongue.

“Holy shit.” 

Ever so gently, the stiff tentacles suspending Eddie became slack, lowering the man back to his weak legs. Instantly, his hands shot to the sink so Eddie could support himself, his legs still quivering as if he’d been stood in the cold for hours. For a moment, every single tendril retracted into Eddie at once, supplying the man with a very different way of feeling filled by Venom. 

“Babe?” Eddie asked, panic spiking in his chest for a moment over the possibility of someone coming and causing Venom to retract.

**We’re here, Eddie.**

The deep voice inside Eddie’s head was instantly embraced, and a warming sensation pooled in the man’s shoulder as the ink black tendrils pushed out and formed Venom’s head.  
“Love,” Eddie whispered, tilting his head to the side to brush their foreheads together. He felt absolutely wrecked in the best way.  
Venom gave a trill of contentment, their tongue sliding out from between those sharp teeth and circling over Eddie’s chest, beginning to lap and clean his body from cum and sweat, the action making Eddie want to get hard all over again. Venom gave another pleased purr, their tongue dragging up Eddie’s skin in such a tantalisingly teasing way, warm and wet and so welcoming.  
“Vee, you’re dirty,” Eddie said, a grin of relief cracking under the mock insult.  
**“We are very happy, Eddie,”** Venom replied, drawing their tongue back into their mouth as a very smug feeling ran through Eddie’s body. 

Tendrils sprouted from the bottom of Eddie’s spine, looping into his belt and boxers, tugging the clothing back up into place. Their host gave a soft sigh of appreciation at this, Eddie moving his quavering fingers to slowly do up the buttons on his jeans.  
“Yeah, very happy,” Eddie said, smiling like an idiot as such an intense feeling of admiration flooded his system. 

His love for Venom, and Venom’s love for him bloomed in their system: entwined, thriving, right in the centre of Eddie’s chest.

 **“We were worried, you were so displeased over the ticket machine Eddie, so tense-.”**  
“Shit, the movie!”  
**“You are getting tense again. Shouldn’t have bothered to dress you, Eddie.”**

Eddie almost choked at the comment, feeling the blushing heat nipping at his ears and neck as his darling flirted. They were going to be in this bathroom for a while, weren’t they?


End file.
